gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Arin
Arin's birthday Arin's birthday is January 6th 1987, in Adventures in the Magic Kindgom PART 2, after Jon says "It'll take 8 years...", Arin responds "so when i'll be 33..." 33-8=25 and 2012- 25=1987. The month and day were "revealed" in Mary-Kate and Ashley Sweet 16: Licensed to drive. ~Also, for anyone reading this, Arin apparently has a pimple dick. (Game Grumps Episode 69 of Sonic '06) he also mentions the d club in one of his easter eggs from the awesome series on new grounds via link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8NNrfVa5GQ What? What in the world happened to this paragraph? (I'm not knowledgable enough to change it myself cuz I don't know exactly what is trying to be said or the facts behind it, so I'm just pointing out that it's a mess): "He has also voiced Jason Morris, Mittens, (P Cat Max "HotDigges and Dicky O'Prick (Mittens's Co-worker) in the We Are Native American Cats animation by. He also did voicework for another creation of Gilardi's, acting as Rarity in the PONY.MOV series. In the first installment of the series, APPLE.MOV, he also voiced, although later installhim doing her voice. In addition, he has worked with many other various animators, like EsquireBob (known for his 3D Game Grumps Animations) and Explosm (known for the popular webcomic "Cyanide & Happines"). He has also been in an episode of ASDF movies, created by TomSka. He voiced two characters in a skit, a mugger and a victim. " Freswinn (talk) 09:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Someone should add "Arin Hanson is fucking stupid" in the trivia section, as it was so eloquently requested by Ross 04:27, March 13, 2015 (UTC) We locked the page specifically to prevent people from adding that. They've been adding it all day, and it doesn't belong there. It is vandalism. Cicabe (talk) 04:48, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Translation: "No fun allowed, game greps iz srs bizness" 23:58, March 13, 2015 (UTC) *There is a difference between having fun and continuous spamming. --Heyalls (talk) 00:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) 18:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC)Arin is in love with Danny, but hides it from Suzy. (as to not hurt her feelings) Listen to the other grumps Ross (or barry, one of them) stated 'Arin hanson is fucking stupid' will be added to the trivia notes. Make it happen. 16:40, March 29, 2015 (UTC) *It's been done. See page "Amateur Hour". --Heyalls (talk) 21:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Arin is racist? *Arin has stated multiple times that he has an utter hatred for black people and it has been referenced in multiple episodes, one of which was in Mario 64 when he got very irritated. In which episodes has he said he "hated" black people? How did he get "irritated" and in which episode of Mario 64? Something like this should have specific sources and be more detailed. BrohamesJohnson (talk) 08:42, June 13, 2015 (UTC) *This may be possible vandalism. I will remove it right now. --Heyalls (talk) 10:25, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Sailor moon and Female Protagonist Influences So Arin had a mini Q&A session with some lovelies today in the Twitch chat after failing a Splatoon stream due to connection issues, and he said a few notable things. First off, he said that he loves Sailor Jupiter and Mars (Jupiter being his favorite and Mars being his second favorite) and said that he hates Venus , apparently because "she's a liar." He also stated that his love for female protagonists comes solely from the Japanese film series, Iria: Zeiram the Animation . "GameGrumps: Iria is singlehandedly the reason i love female protagonists" He also stated that he voted for Shovel Knight for the next Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U character. I just found all of this information interesting and I thought I'd share it. Bootybasket (talk) 08:13, June 30, 2015 (UTC) eronious paragraph on starbomb SMASH! is NOT Starbomb's first song. It's the first song on Starbomb's second album player select. The first album (same name as the band) contains songs produced long before SMASH!. 13:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC)Guest uhh i just wanted to add a trivia bit but it's protected from editing Arin states in pokemon episode 59 that his balls are named भि and थि. thanks! Formor i (talk) 20:02, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Under trivia, it should be noted that Arin has now watched Jaws, or at least the note that he hasn't should be delted. According to him and Dan in the 2016 RTX Game Grumps panel, Arin has now watched the film. 07:40, August 15, 2016 (UTC) : Added. You do know you could just add this stuff yourself instead of asking someone else to add it instead, right? Grogfella (talk) 08:42, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::The page is protected so Anons can't edit it, so they couldn't have actually (without creating an account that is). Burgundy (talk) 21:25, August 15, 2016 (UTC)